Erased Memories
by arden likes tea
Summary: Very Slightly AU. Marauders Era. A young french girl reviews her memories with the boy who was taken away. Friendship, romance, and angst rises even if she didn't want it. From Years 4-7 and afterwards before tragedy comes in.


**Erased Memories**

* * *

><p>Chapters: 140

Era: Marauder's

**Authors Note:** Slightly_ AU._ Obviously this young Delacour doesn't exist. She, in this story, is the grandmother of our beloved Fleur Delacour. Anyway, this story is not very well written but feedback is very much appreciated. **Summary**: This story revolves around a young french girl that is transferred from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts during her third year. It's obviously a love story, but I also threw in adventure, angst and of course, all true love stories end in tragedy. I'd love to hear reviews, so please do send me one. I will pay you back with heaps of tea. Also – Don't ask why I made them drive there, although they are a small pureblood family, they accept muggles and their life is very muggle centric. The story gets going much later on, I decided to make the official time during her 4th-final year at Hogwarts and afterwards.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise and I am not profiting from this.

Pairings: Sirius/OC (I honestly couldn't think of which Marauder to choose.)

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

I can remember the boys with gray eyes since I was a child. I was living in a small Victorian apartment on the coast of a French city called Lourdes. The apartment was small, filled with floral wallpaper, large cherry wood bookcases and tons of books and paintings scattered all over the floors. My mother, Gabrielle Delacour, was an artist, but our pure blood family didn't approve of her muggle profession. Father worked at the Ministry of Magic and so he was always away.

I was lying backwards on my bed, glancing at the large window where the rain tapped against it.

"Juliet," mother spoke from the door. I turned and got up onto one elbow. "Yes, mum? I asked.

She smiled and said, "We're going to visit someone in England. Pack up a small suitcase, please. Don't take too long." Mother placed a small wooden case onto my bed and opened it. Inside there was a white folded package with pink flowers all around it. I got up from my bed and crawled over to the suitcase and looked up at my mother. "For how long?"

"Five days. Meet me downstairs shortly." She left the room and closed the door. I got up from my bed and walked over to the wardrobe, and gently took out several outfits to place into the suitcase. I followed it with skirts and one pair of black pants. I placed a pair of oxfords inside and some small black flats. I placed a red peter pan collared top on over top my undershirt and shorts and took my suitcase down the wooden stairs. My older sister, Chloe, was already standing in the corridor. "Please take her suitcase into the vehicle, Jill." Mother said solemnly to the maid. She nodded and took my suitcase form me and left the front door.

"Chloe, please take your sister to the car." Chloe took my hand and we walked together to the car. I didn't ask her anything, she hated it when I bothered her so I stayed remarkably quiet, something she never experienced too often. I was eight years old; I had to learn to be quieter. I climbed into the black car and Chloe came in behind me. She placed a small black beaded purse onto her lap and held onto my hand. I looked out the window as the car drove off the mansion and towards the gate.

"It won't be long," Chloe said dreamily, and I saw her eyes flutter and she fell asleep.

We arrived in London early the next morning. Outside the frosted windows, I saw a small blanket of snow across the fields and the air was cool and foggy. I had fallen asleep on my sister's shoulder and she shook me awake. The vehicle was pulled into a parking lot where it was playing soft, french music from the radio. "Come now, dear." I heard mother speak from outside the vehicle. I wiped my eyes and climbed back out of the vehicle. Chloe and mother took my hand and we walked across the street towards a large apartment building..The winter made the streets bare and icy, and the steps we walked upon were paved with damp rain and forming ice crystals. Mother raised her hand to knock, but it took several long moments for someone to appear. A woman with painted red lips, a pale complexion and unruly curled hair opened the doorway. She looked as young as eleven years old and she glanced from mother, to Chloe and finally, to myself. "Yes?"

Mother coughed softly. "Bellatrix, I'm here to visit Walburga. She is home?"

Bellatrix smiled once she had noticed my mother under her hood. "Yes, she is. Please come in, Gabrielle." She opened the door widely and we slowly walked in, Chloe glanced down at me and took hold of my hand we walked into the dark, damp hallway. The home was darkly illuminated, very few lights shone in the hallway and the room was covered in dark amber wallpaper. The young girl took us into what looked like to be an elegant reading room, where three others sat around a table. The room, like the hallway, was darkly illuminated with very seldom lights and a small fireplace in the middle. The room was surrounded by bookshelves and old brittle roses. Andromeda, the elder lady, was sitting gracefully on a large seat. Mother gestured me towards the other children and Chloe followed me.

I took one glance at my mother before disappearing behind a red curtain, which separated the room into a smaller, intimate area. A boy with dark hair who looked to have been the same age as me sat with a younger boy with equally as dark hair as his. Chloe had left me, I'd noticed her standing around the pile of books and I sat down quickly.

"And who," the younger of the boys spoke, "are you?" I flushed slightly.

"I- I'm Juliet Delacour. My mum, she's visiting y-your mum." I tried my English, but by the look of the boys, I'd failed.

The older of the boys leaned towards his younger brother and whispered something softly. The older brother nodded and looked back at me; his eyes gleamed in the dark candlelight.

"You're not from around here, are you?" He asked

"N-no. I'm from - France." I said softly.

He smiled. "You're French, really?"

I nodded. "Well, yes."

"Say something in French." The younger boy said.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" I asked hesitantly.

The younger boy glanced up at his brother. "I-I don't know. How about 'I'm Juliet.'"

"Mon nom est Juliet" I said gently. I half-smiled at the look of astonishment on their faces.

"Something else!" The older boy said. "Say something else!" He smiled and crawled a little closer to me.

"Well, uh, Quel est votre nom?" I asked, they looked at me happily and asked, "What did you say?"

I smiled. "I asked you what your names were." They nodded and the older boy said, "Sirius. My name's Sirius and this is my brother Regulus."

The younger brother shoved his brother with a smile and said, wearily, "I could've told her."

"It's nice to meet you two." I said, extending my hand towards the two. They both shook my hand and smiled.

"Juliet," the older boy spoke, "Can you teach us more French?"

"Oh, well, sure. Of course." We sat there for the next three hours, in a circle, speaking french.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>

Oh yes, reviews and feedback are very much appreciated. This is my very, very first story so please don't be too harsh!


End file.
